


Short Stories

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Epic Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Points of View, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Just short stories between Ian and Mickey





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short

Ian would have to say being with Mickey was more than just dating. It was friendship. That what happens between them is love and happily ever after. It works for them. After running off to Mexico, Mick can’t be away from Ian. Ian tried to date other people, but he couldn't. Mick couldn't, it was a nightmare because he loves Ian so much. It hurts him so much being so far from him. So, Mick turns himself in. He didn’t want to go back to prison. Then his father, Terry, beat him up to the point that it wasn't safe for Mick to be in there. They saw this. In fact, Mick’s beating cost him his hearing and also his freedom. He was now deaf. They released Mick on good behaviour and Mick and Ian went on their date. Their date went from dating to them living together. He learnt how to sign, it was hard but Mick was dealing with it. Together their happy ever after in the worst of Chicago became their fairy tale life. It wasn't the best, it wasn't the greatest, but it was theirs. Then they moved into their first apartment. It was dirty and cheap, but it was theirs. Their home. Ian knew it the moment he got down on his knee and signed to Mick, who looked down. Ian was holding a small ring box. Mick never has cried, not during the beating or loss of hearing. Knowing everything he wants is with Ian. Mick smiled through his tears as he signed yes. That summer, Ian and Mick got married on the beach. Ian knew this was the very best for Mickey.


End file.
